


Bucky's Bend and Snap Mishap

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [19]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Chubby bucky barnes, Delivery Guy Steve, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Comedy, Shy Bucky Barnes, beauty salon, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky works in a beauty salon, and the delivery guy who drops off packages keeps trying to flirt with him, but Bucky is far too shy to flirt back.So, his friends teach him a move called The Bend and Snap.





	Bucky's Bend and Snap Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadefilter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefilter/gifts).



> For the wonderful [fadefilter](https://twitter.com/fadefilter)!! I hope you like it :D
> 
> ~
> 
> Once again I am taking one specific scene from a Rom Com movie and turning it into a fic. Hooray!
> 
> If you haven't seen the movie and want to know exactly what the mishap is, check the End Notes! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~
> 
> Edit to add: the fantabulous Esaael did art for this fic! View it [here](http://esaael.tumblr.com/post/183658203069/a-big-package-little-something-for-jro616s).

 

Sam pushed through the glass doors of the hair and beauty salon, and did a quick scan of the place.

He'd never actually set foot inside, only driven past or stopped outside to pick up his various friends who worked there if they were headed out together.

Sam spotted Clint, the owner, over by the sinks, chatting to another hairdresser who was shampooing a client. Clint spotted Sam too, and grinned. Sam spread his hands in a gesture, and Clint answered by indicating to the other side of the salon. Sam looked over to the row of nail stations at the windows, and spotted their mutual friend.

Sam marched over there and stopped in front of Bucky's station.

"Aha!" he declared loudly, as Bucky lowered the magazine he'd been reading.

Bucky pulled a face at him. "I'm at work, go away."

"No." Sam folded his arms. "You need to RSVP to my wedding, man."

Bucky slouched in his seat, and put away his magazine and also the half eaten box of Twinkies sitting in his lap.

"I'll come," he mumbled, but he didn't look thrilled about it.

"Nat said she can set you up," Sam offered. "You know she's dying to."

Bucky winced in obvious distaste. "No, please."

"You want a plus one, though, right?" Sam guessed. "Is that why you don't want to come?"

Bucky didn't answer, but his sad puppy dog look was answer enough.

He was the last of Sam's friends that was still single, and he'd started skipping out on socials with them rather than be the fifth wheel.

"Look, man," Sam said gently, "you won't be the only single person there. I promise you that. Besides, all our friends will be there too, it'll be fun."

"I know. And I wouldn't miss your wedding." Bucky gave him a small smile. "Now, if that's all, I really have to get back to work."

"Work?" Sam pointed to the magazine and the Twinkies. "That's not work."

Bucky sighed, and gestured vaguely at the mostly empty salon. "A client could walk in any minute."

Sam raised his eyebrows in response to that, but Bucky just gave him the same look back.

"Hm." Sam looked down at the little table, Bucky's station, and all the brightly colored products that Sam didn't have much clue about. "Alright," he said, and pulled out the chair opposite.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Bucky hissed, as Sam sat down and made himself comfortable.

"I'm your client." Sam offered out his hands. "Now, what do I do? This is my first time."

Bucky opened his mouth, probably to protest, then closed it again and simply shook his head. He huffed out a sigh and reached for Sam's hands, guiding them to the two little pots of water solution.

"Fine," he said. "But you're paying for this."

"Of course." Sam smiled, smug. "Gotta look my best for the wedding. It's barely two weeks away."

Bucky gave him a wry smile. "Glitter gel nails, then?"

"Not sure Nat would go for that," Sam laughed.

"Be bold, Sam!" Shuri called over. She was two stations away, getting her nails done by Nakia.

Nakia grinned and added, "Maybe a subtle French manicure would be better?"

"What's that?" Sam asked, as Shuri laughed.

"Don't worry," Bucky told him quietly, "I'll just file you down and give your nails a buffer so they're super shiny." He directed Sam to remove his nails from the water and onto the small towel in front of him.

Bucky patted Sam's hands dry, then squirted a cream onto them and started a slow hand massage.

"Mm," Sam grunted in appreciation. "This shit's good. If I knew you did this, I'd come in more often."

Bucky ducked his head and smiled. His long hair was tied up in a pony with a scrunchie, so it didn't fall in his face as he worked.

"Excited for the wedding?" he asked.

"Hell, yeah." Sam chuckled. "Nat organised a wedding list for both our families to get us gifts. We have a brand new home entertainment system now."

Bucky bit his lip, and asked, "What shall I get you guys?"

"Man, just show up," Sam told him. "Our guests only have to come and have a good time. You're my friend, and I want you there."

Bucky smiled. "Thank you."

"No sweat."

The salon door opened as someone came in, and Sam heard them ask at the desk for Mr. Barnes.

That was Bucky's name. Sam looked over, as did Bucky, to see a tall and buff delivery guy holding a square parcel. He was in a uniform of a tight buttoned shirt, ball cap, and shorts.

Delivery guy looked round at them as the desk girl pointed Bucky out, then he smiled a mega watt smile and headed straight over. The closer he got, the easier it was to see how ripped he was under that smedium shirt.

Sam was no stranger to the gym himself, but he at least knew how to pick shirts that fit, not ones that were in danger of popping open at every flex.

Bucky made a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, and ducked his head as the hottie approached.

And the guy stopped right by their table so his crotch in those tight shorts was directly in view, too.

"I have a package," he announced, voice laced with innuendo.

Sam looked between the eye-level crotch on his left, and Bucky who was blushing furiously and avoiding all eye contact on his right.

 _Oh_ , Sam thought.

_Well, this is interesting._

Bucky seemed about ready to spontaneously self combust, so Sam decided to be a good wingman and step in. "He's got a package," Sam repeated, trying to prompt Bucky to reply.

"For a Mr. Barnes?" Delivery guy added.

Bucky finally glanced up, though he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He did manage to nod, and delivery guy set the box down for him. Then he offered out his little electronic device and stylus pen for a signature, so Bucky could sign for it.

"How are you today?" delivery guy asked, leaning in and looking at Bucky like he was the only person in the room.

Sam clocked the name tag on his breast-pocket, which said Steve.

Bucky gazed back into the baby blue eyes of delivery guy Steve, and murmured a barely audible, "Fine."

Sam watched them gazing into each other's eyes for a long moment, and he didn't want to interrupt but Bucky didn't say anything else.

After a slightly awkward moment of silence, Steve smiled politely and straightened up.

"Have a good day," he said, tipping his hat first to Bucky, then to Sam like a perfect boy scout.

Then he turned around and walked out the door, with quite a few heads in the salon craning round to watch him go.

As soon as he was out the door, Bucky deflated with a groan.

"Well, that's great, Barnes," Sam tutted. "You could've chatted him up a little."

"What's the point?" Bucky shook his head. "Like he'd ever go for someone like me."

"Look, I know my gaydar isn't perfect," Sam admitted, "but I felt some serious vibes there. Dude is clearly into you."

"You should ask him to Sam's wedding!" Shuri called over.

Bucky looked horrified. "I can't ask him out!"

"Why not?" Nakia put in. "You'd make a cute pair. And Sam's right, he seems into you."

"See!" Sam said, grinning in delight. "So all you gotta go is order another package," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Bucky giggle, "and next time he comes in, say more than one word to him."

Bucky groaned again. "I can't. I don't know what to say."

"Just keep it simple," Sam said. "Say, I'm great thanks, how are you? By the way, I'm free and single."

Bucky pulled a face like Sam had suggested something terrible.

"Barnes, come on," he said flatly. "You gotta at least try. He can be your wedding plus one!"

"Or," Clint butted in, "you can do the bend and snap!"

"Perfect!" Shuri called out. "Then you don't even have to talk!"

"What's the bend and snap?" Bucky asked.

Sam shrugged, so Clint said, "Allow me to demonstrate." He strutted into the center of the salon then pivoted to face them. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "I seem to have dropped something right there. Let me just pick it up..."

Sam snorted at the terrible over-acting, watching as Clint bent down dramatically, sticking his butt out in the process.

"So, you bend," Clint explained, "then snap!" He sprung back up and stuck out his chest, hands placed on his hips.

Shuri erupted into laughter, as did Sam. Bucky looked terrified.

"Just try it," Clint urged.

Bucky slunk down behind his station, trying to hide, so Sam decided to be a good sport and demo it for him. "Show it to me," he told Clint.

"Bend!" Clint directed, as they both bent down, "then snap!"

Sam followed the motions and straightened up, hands on his hips as he puffed his chest out. "Like this?"

"Alright, my turn," Nakia said, getting up from her station. "Move aside, boys." She did the bend and snap perfectly, and Shuri applauded her.

Sam applauded too, then they all tried it again, with Shuri jumping in to have a go. Now more people were doing it, Sam gestured for Bucky to get up and give it a try.

Reluctantly, he did, edging out from the nail station nervously.

"Give it a go," Sam encouraged. "What's the worst that can happen?"

 

~

 

Bucky had practised the bend and snap.

He'd no idea if it'd work, but it had to be easier than talking, right?

And that delivery guy, Steve, was so handsome. Bucky'd had a crush on him for weeks, ever since he'd started showing up with their parcels in his well-muscled arms. But it was his beautiful smile and good manners that had won Bucky over.

So, Bucky strategically ordered another batch of supplies from the same place, for next day delivery. He really hoped Steve would be the one to deliver it.

Then all he had to do was wait.

Bucky had taken a bit more care with his appearance today: done his hair up all nice, and put on his cutest outfit. He was _prepared_.

The courier van pulled up outside just when Bucky was free, like fate or something.

"Psst!" Clint yelled across the salon. "Buck! He's here!"

Bucky whipped out his soft shimmer chapstick and quickly swiped it over his lips, smacking them together.

The door to the salon opened and Steve strolled in, all sunshine and choirs of angels singing levels of gorgeous.

Bucky stood there like an idiot, just staring. But Steve spotted him right away and made his way over with the package. "Mr. Barnes?" he greeted, smiling brightly. "I've got a big one for you."

Bucky almost swallowed his tongue, but he tried to stay calm and simply nod back.

Jeez, he was so nervous.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find his voice. It didn't help that he felt the judging eyes of all his colleagues on him too.

Steve set down the parcel on the floor, then moved a little closer to Bucky. "Are you having a good day?" he asked, still beaming as he handed over the little electronic device and plastic pen.

Bucky nodded as he took them, still unable to speak. His cheeks were flaming up, and he knew he was gonna choke, _again_.

Across the salon, Clint cleared his throat loudly. "Bend and snap!" he coughed.

_Oh._

Bucky looked at the items in his hands. He better not drop the electronic thing, that looked expensive. But the plastic pen?

_Yes._

Bucky looked up at Steve, who was waiting on him so patiently, then back at the pen in his hand.

Well, here goes nothing, he thought.

Bucky let go of the pen, letting it fall to the floor.

This was it. He'd do the bend and snap, and win Steve over. This was his moment.

Time slowed down as they both looked at the pen on the floor then back at each other. Bucky smiled nervously as he started to bend down to get it.

Steve bent down a split second after. "Oh, let me," he started to say, as Bucky executed his snap motion a bit too early and straightened up fast. He felt something hard clip the back of his head, but didn't register what it was until he saw Steve sprawled on the floor, hand clutching his nose and his cap half off his head.

"Oh, shit!" Bucky gasped, dropping to his knees beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh," Steve groaned, seeming a bit dazed.

"Let me see," Bucky asked, gently moving Steve's hand away. "Oh! Oh, gosh. Okay, I think your nose is hurt."

"It's okay," Steve said, attempting to smile up at him. "Not the first time it's been broken."

"Oh, my God," Bucky moaned, hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"Okay, no one panic," Nakia said, kneeling beside them with the first aid kit. "Everything will be alright."

 

~

 

When Sam next saw Bucky it was at his wedding, and Bucky had the hot delivery guy, Steve, as his date.

During the reception, Sam made his way over to say hi.

"Hey! Thanks for coming." He greeted them both, and noticed that Steve had some light bruising around his nose and eyes. Sam whistled. "You get into a fight, man?"

"Uh..." Steve side eyed Bucky, and smiled. "Something like that."

Bucky winced. "It was the bend and snap. That move is dangerous."

"No shit," Sam laughed. "Well, at least it worked?"

Bucky smiled too, then looked at Steve happily as they clasped hands. "Yeah. I'd say it worked."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Full warning for mishap/minor injury:
> 
> Accidental head-clonk and Steve's nose broken. Brief, not graphic, and nothing bad. :)
> 
> ~  
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed this fluff.
> 
> Leave me a comment here or come follow me on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616). :D


End file.
